Living in NY-Oh wait it's gone
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: Yep, New York city no longer exists. It vanished in the course of one devastating night, leaving Eclipse, Sydney, Taylor and Unity as orphaned misfits. But they got by it, and now have whacky/messed up misadventures in the new monster filled city with the elite company Libra and a dude with awesome looking eyes. By that I mean the 4 are ruining these folks' reputations, and sanity.


**Taylor: Okay, okay, Syd. I was procrastinating! Pokemon is a thing that can, and is, an addicting game!**

 **Sydney: Finally! Why is pokemon more important than writing this?!**

 **Taylor: I'm basically trying to catch every pokemon and legendary pokemon with regular pokeballs!**

 **Sydney: I don't know why-**

 **Taylor: Different pokeballs increase catching rate. A Pokeball is one of the lowest kind that's made. catching a legendary pokemon in one is super rare! Even with the ones with 3% catching rate!**

 **Sydney: Wow…So are you going to work on it now?**

 **Taylor: Are you going to try to work on Durarara?**

 **Sydney: After I'm finished with the Corpse Party one (which I am), then yes. I will be.**

 **Taylor: Okay.**

 ***Some time later***

 **Sydney: Welp, now I'm done!**

 **Taylor: Yay! We own nothing!**

 **Everyone: Enjoy!**

* * *

(Taylor's POV)

Of all the strange things that I've seen on the news and/or the internet, nothing was able to prepare me for the literal BOMB that was dropped on New York city.

Well, I think it was a bomb. All I know is, a few hours ago, me and my twin brother, Eclipse Tora, were in our room, playing pokemon on our Nintendo's, occasionally telling each other a Naruto reference. Then suddenly, our dad came into our room and told us to come downstairs and watch the news with the rest of the family. Something about Breaking News, I think. I grabbed our Nintendo's and my laptop and Wii-U (just 'cause I'm awesome like that), plus my inhaler because I needed it at the time, and we followed our dad outside our room. But, as we went down the stairs, everything became bright all of a sudden. And then…then came the loud-

 _ **"BOOOOOOM!"**_

It's safe to say that everything in our house was shaken about. Our dad pushed me and Eclipse down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, some large rock landed right next to me. I screamed and crawled away to the living room, Eclipse right behind me. Our older sister, Tuesday, was sitting on the couch with her 5 month old daughter Lily. She was unresponsive and staring off to the side. Once I concluded with a heavy heart that Tuesday was dead, I caught whiff of smoke and realized that our house was on fire.

"Eclipse, grab Lily!" I shouted as I hobbled to our front door to open it.

Floorboards from upstairs were starting to fall down on me. I tried to dodge them all, but one hit my foot. It didn't break or anything, just really hurt. Another one started falling and would've hit me dead on the neck if Eclipse didn't swoop in and cover me. "What are you waiting for?! Hurry up sis!"

"Oh, right, sorry." I unlocked the door and we ran out into the street, our precious devices in my arms and our even more precious niece in Eclipse's. We both stood there, panting and breathing in some fresh air.

"Phew. We're alive." That was when we remembered the rest of our family and turned back to our burning house in horror. It stood still for a moment, smoke coming out of the giant hole in the ceiling, and then…the entire building collapsed into some large sinkhole that swallowed our entire neighborhood. I almost dropped our things at the mere shock of it. Eclipse stood still, his mouth agape. He looked like he was trying to say something, but all my brother could do was shake his head in disbelief.

I, on the other hand, felt tears stinging my eyes and started to weep on his shoulder. "Oh Popo. Everyone's gone. Mom, dad, even Tuesday died, and we couldn't help them."

Lily started to wail too, probably because she was hungry. I didn't know what to do other than cry. Eclipse was silent for a moment, then hugged me and cooed gently, "It's gonna be okay Tay. We survived, didn't we?"

"*hic, hic* But what about Lily? How are we going to feed her?"

"Shhh…Don't worry. We'll figure it all out. Now take a puff of your inhaler."

I put our stuff down and pumped my inhaler, taking deep breaths afterwards. I then took Lily out of Eclipse's arms and gently rocked her to sleep while humming the "D. N. Angel" opening. After about 5 minutes, the baby slowly closed her brown eyes and fell asleep.

We both smiled down at her, thinking this was how it would be from now on. But when I looked at Eclipse, he gasped and shouted, "Taylor look out!"

I turned around to see what he meant, but all I saw was a dark figure with sky blue cat eyes look at me like dinner before he hit my head and I doubled over. As my eyes started to slowly close, I could hear nothing but Lily 's cries, Eclipse's screams, and a dark and evil laugh. Suddenly, I felt an immense pain in my neck (no pun intended), and I screamed, before finally falling unconscious.

* * *

The next time I woke up, my dark blue eyes shot open, and I found myself in a hospital bed, connected to an IV. There was a background sound of tons upon tons of people talking and crying and overall, the sound of a large crowd. Then, I heard someone say over a LOUD intercom:

"Attention citizens; There are still quite a number of unidentified bodies in the Morgue area. If you are missing any family member that cannot be found in the Injury Treatment Wing, we advise you to come to the Morgue and see if you can identify them as one of the bodies. I repeat, if you're missing a family member that cannot be found in the Injury Treatment Wing, please come to the Morgue and see if you can identify them as one of the bodies."

"Where am I?" I asked myself aloud as I felt something wrapped around my neck.

"You're in the Injury Treatment Wing."

"Aaahh!"

I shouted in shock at the new voice. I looked to my left and saw a girl about my age with long purple hair and matching bunny ears. She was sitting in an upright position on a bed next to mine with blood soaked bandages wrapped around her ribcage, and a patch of gauze taped onto the side of her neck and an IV in her arm too. She leaned back a little when I screamed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"…Huh…No no, you're fine, but, why am I here? What happened?"

The girl shrugged, a look of sorrow in her purple eyes. "I'm just as confused as you. I haven't really heard much, but I do know that the city was swallowed up by a giant sinkhole, and now monsters and demons are all over the place attacking people. A lot of people are dead, and even more are injured."

"Yeah, I figured that much." Then I remembered something. "Wait, do you know if I came here alone?"

" Oh, you didn't. The guy right next to you and some electronics were rolled in the same time you were a few days ago."

I looked to my right and sure enough, Eclipse was sleeping soundly with bandages wrapped around his head and neck, a black eye, few other bruises and, you guessed it, an IV hooked to his arm. I felt relief wash over me and gently woke him up.

He stirred in his sleep for a moment, before finally opening one of his sun colored eyes. "Taylor…? Are you okay?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright, but where's Lily?"

Eclipse sat up and didn't look me in the eye. "They took her," he replied while clenching his fists.

I was confused when I asked, "What?…Who took her?"

Eclipse bit his lip and sighed. "Remember when I told you to look out?" I nodded with dread. "Well, that was when this…thing. This cat-like demon, hit you and knocked you unconscious. When you were out, a bunch of other monsters like it came by and surrounded us. *grits teeth* I tried to stop them. I tried to fight back, but there were too many, and I was too weak. Without even realizing it, they beat me up and took Lily with them."

I cupped my hands over my mouth, the sensation of tears falling down my face coming back. "*sniff* No…"

"I'm so sorry Tay. I'm sorry," Eclipse repeated as his eyes got teary. He rubbed said tears onto his jacket sleeve and looked at me apologetically. "That's not all."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

Eclipse took a deep breath, and suddenly, two black and blue tipped fox ears popped out and onto his head. He looked at me once again with a sad look, and began unwrapping the bandage around his neck. "One of the monsters, a fox one, bit me on the neck, and the next thing I know, I've got these and a tail to match." He scooted his bum towards my direction to show me his black tail with a blue stripe. Just like the ends of his spiky hair. He finally unwrapped his neck to show the large bite marks that was on it.

"Me too." I turned to the girl and she showed me the fluffy bunny tail on her bottom.

"What about me?" I asked as I felt for any ears on my head.

"The thing that hit you also bit you. Now you've got black cat ears, and their tips are white, like your hair." Sure enough, I did feel a pair of animal ears on my head. I reached down my back and brought up a long and sleek black tail with the tip of it being snow white.

"Huh," I said feeling numb. "…What do we do now?"

"Well, we all look like we're feeling better, so let's just wait until a nurse comes by and escorts us to the waiting area."

"Okay. That's a good plan."

"Thanks. I-I'm Unity by the way. Unity Bani."

She put her hand out and I shook it. "It's nice to meet you Unity. My name is Taylor Tora, and this is my twin, Eclipse."

"It's nice to meet you," Eclipse said as he walked over and shook Unity's hand.

A nurse walked in and asked if we were alright. When we said we were fine, she helped me up, hooked the bags of fluids running into our veins onto a few portable racks with wheels and escorted us to a waiting area. While walking through the halls and seeing people getting bandaged up or crying over the loss of their loved one, we told Unity about what happened to us when whatever hit us…hit us.

"That's terrible. When the…thingy that caused all this occurred, everything in my house, including my dad and grandma, got incinerated. Then this scary rabbit thing bit me and attacked my mom. *sniff* Now she's in an indefinite coma."

I frowned at her misfortune and patted her shoulder in sympathy. "Don't worry. It's going to be okay."

It didn't stop her from crying again, but what would? The nurse gave her a moment to stand there before continuing to guide us to our destination. While walking through, I looked into each open door and saw a lot of sad sights: A little boy crying while holding his mom's badly burnt hand, a young woman weeping over a man in a bed, even a little baby, no older than Lily, was being wrapped in bandages by a solemn nurse. Its mother hugging her husband in grief.

'This is awful…What could've done this?' We walked past another open room, and when I walked past it, I stopped and walked back.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" The nurse asked me.

"No. I would just like to see something for a second." She gave me permission and I walked into the room.

The reason why I did was because I saw someone standing in it. She was very tall, but her round-ish face indicated that she was probably my age as well. I wouldn't really call her alluring, but she did catch my attention for many reasons; Her hair reminded me of the color of sand when you get it wet, she had a bushy wolf tail and matching ears, her arms, legs, and abdomen were covered in bloody bandages, and she was wearing MLP:FIM Raindow Dash toe socks, but what I was mostly drawn by was the look she had in her eyes. I've seen plenty of sad looks while there, but hers was different. The expression in her eyes looked like complete…emptiness, I guess. As if, she had lost everything there is to lose and now she's just, ready for it to be all over.

There was a strong negative vibe coming off of her that seemed to seep through the walls. I must've been a little funny in the head at the time, because instead of leaving her be, I gulped and took a step into the room. At the sound of my footsteps, her ears twitched and she whipped her head to look at me with a piercing yellow gaze. I squeaked and jumped back. "I-I-I-I come in peace!"

She looked at me for a moment, then closed her eyes and sighed. "What the F*** do you want?"

'Oh, a potty mouth,' I thought before I carefully chose my words. "I just…noticed that you look fine, and that's not a bad thing! But…this nurse is leading us somewhere because WE'RE alright too. So do you want to come with…?"

She was silent for a minute, considering my question, then said, "Sure."

I wiped sweat off my forehead and stretched out my hand. "Alright, now come on."

She opened her eyes again, and this time they looked like an olive green. She said nothing and walked out the room with me. When Eclipse and Unity saw her, they jumped back a little. The blonde squinted her eyes in annoyance at them, but kept walking beside me, hunched over and randomly sniffing the air.

All five of us walked on in awkward silence, until we were finally in the waiting area with several other people. The nurse had the four of us human-animal hybrids sit down in some chairs and told us to wait for the person working the intercom to give instructions on where orphaned children would go and left to help other people.

The tall girl with us just crossed her arms and stared at the ground with a bitter look. I'm not one to really make conversation, but I felt that I might as well have introduced myself to her, so I did. "So…never made a proper greeting. Hi. I'm Taylor Tora. A-And this is my brother Eclipse", I pointed to Eclipse and he waved at her, "And this is our new friend, Unity Bani." I gestured to said girl and she smiled and waved.

The blonde shifted her eyes at us, then said quietly, "I'm Sydney Ookami."

"Sydney? Isn't that the name of the city in Australia?"

"Yeah, but I'm not Australian. My parents just picked it."

"Oh. Well, it's still a nice name."

"…I guess."

It didn't take Luffy logic to realize that this conversation was going nowhere. Then I remembered her socks and decided to try a different approach. "Do you like My Little Pony?"

This question took Sydney by surprise, but she finally said, "I think it's a really cute show. And I actually like the characters."

I smiled at her answer, "Sweet. I like that show too."

"Oh, you're talking about MLP?" My brother asked as he leaned towards us.

"Eh?! You like that show too?!" Unity chirped as she shot right up into Sydney's face.

"YADADADADADADADA NO!" Was the weird shout Sydney shouted while she was karate chopping at Unity to back off.

We all just looked at her, then busted out laughing.

"Eh? W-What is it?"

"*laughs* My gosh, YOUR FACE! Hahahahah! Oh, it was PRICELESS!"

"*hiccups* Yeah, *takes deep breath* that was REALLY funny!"

"Who knew *laughs* that an Emo Wolf like you could make such a reaction?"

Her ears twitched and she looked at me curiously. "Emo…Wolf?"

I laughed again and pointed at her head. "Yeah. Because you're kind of an emo kid and you've got wolf ears."

She looked up and touched both her ears. "Oh. Right. Well then…shouldn't I call you something?"

"NightPelt," I said with no hesitation.

She blinked twice and shooked her head. "Okay then. NightPelt it is."

"Ooh! I want a nickname! Give me one, give me one!" Unity said with her hand up.

Sydney almost shrunk away from her like a turtle. "Uhhhhhh…"

"How about…Sugar Bunny?" I suggested. Unity's eyes sparkled and she nodded with a hum. "Alright then."

"Hmm? Can I get one?" Eclipse inquired.

Sydney squinted at him and held her chin in thought for a while. And then she said it:

"Fox Bastard."

Needless to say, Unity and I were shocked but also amused, and Eclipse looked VERY offended.

"What the heck!" He shouted.

"You're a fox and you look like a bastard. Easy as that," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Eclipse ground his teeth together and his vein pulsed. "I have a feeling we won't get along."

"Holy crap, you must be a psychic or something," she said sarcastically.

"Attention all orphans; if you are in the waiting room, please line up by the door and await for the train. If you are not in the waiting room but okay to leave, please go to the waiting room and wait in line."

After we heard this, most of the children and teenagers in the room stood up and headed for the exit. "I guess that's our cue," Eclipse shrugged and we all got up.

I felt a lot of people were pushing us forward, and I also saw that it was crowded. "This is a big crowd. I suggest we hold hands so we don't get separated."

Eclipse nodded in agreement and he grabbed Unity's hand who grabbed mine. I gestured my free hand to Sydney. "Come on, Syd."

She looked at my hand with bewilderment. "Really?" She asked. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist to drag her along.

We all got on the train with no problem, but I did feel a little claustrophobic since a lot of people were on it. "Ugh, I don't like this," I shuddered in my seat.

"You and me both," Sydney said as she held onto the railing and looked out the window.

"So…what's your tragic backstory?"

"…Huh?"

And that was when Unity told Sydney about her mom and house, and Eclipse and I told her what happened to us. When we were finished, she looked at us with surprise. "Your mom's in a coma, and you two have a kidnapped niece? Damn, that is smoke pot-worthy S*** right there."

We all sweat dropped at her response and said, "We don't do drugs."

"I figured that. I'm just saying no one would blame ya if you did."

Eclipse sighed and then asked her, "So, what about you?"

Sydney was silent for a moment before finally saying, "When my family was hit, our house fell apart a little. And when we all thought we were safe and sound, a pack of talking wolves came by…they beat my dad and older brother to death, ripped my mom apart…and ripped my older sister's head clean off. I found a sharp rock and was able to get out of there and run away, but not before 3 or 4 of them bit and chewed the S*** out of me. Then when I got here, my ears and tail grew, and I passed out and almost died from blood loss. I'm not even sure how the hell I got there."

We all looked up at her, not sure how to respond to something like that. She was silent again afterwards, staring out the window. I didn't know what I could do for her, then I got an idea. As the train was still moving, I carefully stood up, and hugged Sydney. She blinked a billion times and then stared at me.

"…

…

…Get off me."

I disobeyed and hugged her harder. "Oh come on Emo Wolf. Emo's need hugs too."

"Please, get off me." She tried to pry me off her, but I wouldn't budge.

"Aww, group hug!" Unity squeaked as she got up and hugged Sydney too.

"Oh dear God, please no."

Unity just giggled.

She and I eyed Eclipse with a pressing look that chanted: "Hug her, hug her."

He tried te ignore us, and even crossed his arms and turned away, but we were having none of that, and yanked him out of his seat. Finally, he gave in and begrudgingly hugged Sydney.

"Oh Lord, why do hate me so much?"

"Chill out dude. I mean, this is what friends do."

The blonde looked at me. "You consider me a friend?"

"Well, yeah. We have a lot in common, you told us all your backstory and vice versa, and we're hugging you for it. That means we're friends, I think."

She looked over us (my smiling face, Unity's innocent eyes, and Eclipse's furrowed eyebrows/light smile), and a look of realization was etched onto her face. And then, surprisingly enough, her lips, with effort, curled up and formed into a genuine smile. "I guess so. Group hug!" And that was when she wrapped her arms around all of us and squeezed us with impossible strength.

"*cough, cough* Oy. Crazy lady. I…can't breathe!"

Sydney's only response was a maniacal laugh. "Tough S***, Fox Bastard!"

"Don't call me that!"

Unity and I then broke into a fit of giggles as the two emos argued rather loudly on the train and even got a little rowdy. And then suddenly, the train stopped. I looked out the window and saw that we were at another train station. "Looks like we're here," I remarked.

Sydney let Eclipse out of the head lock she had him in and looked me dead in the eye. "So, does that mean we're close to our new home now?"

Me, Eclipse and Unity looked at each other, and then shrugged. "I…guess this is the start of our news lives."

The blonde looked at us seriously, then broke it with a canine like grin. "Well then, if we're gonna enter a new life, we might as well enter it-"

"FABULOUSLY!" I finished as we linked arms with the other two Nekos.

When the doors opened, Sydney began to sing loudly and off-key, "Weee'rrree OFF to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

"We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was!" Unity added, making me join:

"If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because-"

"BECAAAAUUUSE!" Eclipse cut me off dramatically.

"Because of the wonderful things he does!" We all sang together. "We're off to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of OOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZ!"

Sure, we looked crazy and stupid, but at least we looked crazy and stupid, together.

* * *

 **Sydney: So, did you like my idea for the prologue, that I wrote in only 2 days?**

 **Taylor: It's fabulous.**

 **Sydney: Thank you! You have no idea how much better my has been made by that complement. Thank you for making my day. To be clear, when we get to the next chapter, that'll actually be the kick start of the actual show, so in other words, 3 years later. Meaning, you guys were 13 in this chapter, and I 12.**

 **Taylor: *shrugs* Makes sense. That was our ages 3 years ago, and this anime came out this year, I think.**

 **Sydney: Alright! Please review this, follow it, favor it or whatever the F*** you wanna do with it. See ya next time!**

 **Everyone: One Peice OUT!**


End file.
